


Night of Flame

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M, PerfectPair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-27 23:44:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20768933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Fuji wanted a night to relax and finds more than he expected.





	Night of Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2019-09-10 03:48pm to 04:17pm & 2019-09-11 04:11pm to 04:21pm & 2019-09-12 01:12pm to 01:34pm & 2019-09-12 04:43pm to 04:51pm

It should have been a normal night out, venting his frustration about work out through sexual pleasure in one of the many clubs on the strip but that changed when he picked his new play-partner for the night. 

Now, alone with him in one of the many rooms, Fuji couldn't help but stare until his brain finally decided to come back, albeit not with the most wise choice of words.

''You became a sextoy?''

''Are we going to discuss my choice of work or would you rather request how you will have me?''

''I'm sorry. I just… You… We… We went to school together!''

''Your point?''

Fuji shook his head as if to clear it.

''Nothing. So, you've really done everything I asked for? No kidding?''

''I wouldn't have been matched otherwise.''

Remembering the questions he had answered, Fuji denied himself the indulgence of believing it fully. At least for now.

''I think I was pretty clear about my intentions.''

''You were.''

''And they matched you with me anyway?''

''Yes.''

''No one else? You were the only one?''

''You wish to exchange toys?''

''No! Of course not and please stop referring to yourself as a toy.''

''That is what we are called most times.''

''Well, I don't like it. I'd rather call you by your real name if that's ok with you.''

Tezuka gave a soft nod but didn't otherwise move. It was obviously Fuji's turn now.

''Is there something you really don't want to have done to you that I didn't answer before the match-up?''

''No.''

''Something you enjoy, maybe?''

''I enjoy being submissive. Everything else has already been discussed.''

Fuji sighed.

''That's really not making this easier, you know.''

''I am a paid for lover, you may enjoy me as you wish.''

Tezuka still hadn't moved, probably thinking he would still be send away.

For Fuji's mind this situation was extremely tricky and way too emotional. For his body on the other hand… his cock was already straining to be let out. The opportunity to make one of his guilty school pleasure masturbation dreams real too good to pass up.

''Please undress yourself slowly, letting me enjoy the show. Then pleasure yourself on all fours, your ass right in front of my face.''

Tezuka was very good at this Fuji decided after struggling for the umpteenth time to not come. He had already done so twice and wasn't sure how many more orgasms he could stand before his cock deflated for good.

But Tezuka was so incredibly good!!! 

Just like Fuji had imagined back then and then some. However he had reached the conclusion of working in the red-light-district, Fuji was more than happy he had and quite possibly not the only customer who thought that way. Despite having been touched and fingered for a good portion of the last hour, Tezuka's hole still looked so fucking tight!

Fuji licked his lips. This show was surely one of the best he had ever seen and he had seen many. He so not wanted this to end but his body was already signaling him its impatience so if he still wanted to bed Tezuka, he would have to move soon. No matter how much he enjoyed to just watch.

''Stop.''

Tezuka obeyed immediately and left that gorgeous ass right where Fuji wanted it.

In the air.

Ready for plucking.

Rolling the condom down Fuji couldn't help but notice that he might never get to see this again but then mentally slapped himself back to the present. There was an ass to plunder. And Fuji knew just the right way for the most intense pleasure ever known - according to his previous lovers.

The slide inside was incredibly smooth but just as tight. The channel gripping his cock just the right way and it felt so fucking good.

Tezuka's only obvious reaction was a sigh. His body kept as still as possible to give Fuji the most satisfaction. Fuji grinned, sped up and finally got the deep groan he was looking for. 

''Lay your head on your arms. Keep your ass up.''

Again Tezuka obeyed immediately and Fuji couldn't help the devious smile he was now sporting. 

''I hope you really like it hard because I prefer tough rides - always.''

Fuji's next thrust was exceptionally hard even for him, almost lifting Tezuka off the bed but obviously just what his lover wanted. Tezuka's scream was short but full of pleasure and Fuji decided there and then that he wouldn't hold back today. He would fuck Tezuka long and good and hard. Especially hard. Like he had dreamed of doing for so fucking long.

Pulling out, he put the same harshness into all of his following thrusts receiving continues screams but Tezuka's body did not buckle, staying in the position Fuji had demanded like a good little slut.

Sitting down again Fuji maneuvered himself until he could pull Tezuka onto his lap, pushing his cock as deep as it could go. When he reached bottom Tezuka's head finally came to rest on his shoulder.

''Good, little one. So good. I'm so deep inside that gorgeous ass of yours. Fucking you so damn good. And you're loving every moment of it, aren't you? Sweet little slut and all mine for tonight.''

Tezuka's answer was only a gasp, his hands going to his desperately weeping cock.

''Yes, touch yourself. Pull at your cock like you're masturbating without anyone watching. Like you did during Seigaku. Alone in the showers of the clubroom. Seemingly alone at least.''

Tezuka gasped again understanding dawning but grabbed his cock like instructed, his screams taking on a new pitch.

''Yes. Just like that. Give it to yourself good. Go on. Do it!''

''Argh!!!''

Fuji smiled, riding the waves of Tezuka's pleasure which finally milked his own orgasm out. 

So fucking good!!!

When Tezuka's eyes blinked back into awareness Fuji was already dressed, sitting across from the bed with a genuine smile on his face.

''That was really incredible, Kunimitsu. You're an exceptional lay. I might recommend you, though I'll definitely come back for another go if you're not objecting.''

''I'm not.''

Getting up, Fuji turned back to him when he reached the door and smiled once again.

''I left some extra cash on the nightstand. Hope it's enough. I don't normally leave tips but you were really, really good. Thank you.''

''Thank you.''

And the former tensai of Seigaku was gone, for the first time leaving a void in Tezuka's day without him knowing why.

Sometimes he really hated his profession.


End file.
